


Яд из рук кицунэ

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Иногда хитрые лисицы просто коллекционируют красивые камушки. И рассказывают истории, как эти камушки им достались.
Series: Works 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Яд из рук кицунэ

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №244 ориджинал

Хочешь заключить сделку? Ты не смотри, что я разноглазая, поклёп это – есть у меня душа. Много душ. Ты даже не представляешь себе, сколько.

Знаешь ли ты про Царство Ёкаев? Нет? То, что находится на границе мира живых и мира мёртвых. Иди вдоль Реки Трёх Перекрестков, найди скалу, которую она огибает, жди августовского вечера, и тогда – на закате – откроются врата.

Там эта история и продолжилась. Да, именно продолжилась – а началась она задолго до.

***

Гомон. Топот. Крики:

– Син-дзи! Син-дзи!

Гомон. Стук кружек. Звон монет.

– Син-дзи! Син-дзи!

Кто и сколько поставил на него сегодня? Не так важно – своё он всегда получал. Изгой, отовсюду гонимый – радовался и пяти иенам, которые каждый вечер неизменно тратил на тарелку удона.

Вдруг толпа взорвалась рёвом – на ринг вышел его соперник: тощий, жилистый. Хвост змеиный – огроменный, только чешуя облезла. А руки-крылья бамбука тоньше, перья на пол опадают.

Синдзи для вида размял спину, считая победу уже своей. Удар в гонг – и он понесся, выставив вперед бивни.

Ицумадэн, разинув клюв, выдохнул огнём. Синдзи увернулся. Спасся, только щетину на загривке опалил.

Вновь ринулся на соперника – тот сбил его с ног. Толстый, как у дракона, хвост прижал к земле. Хрюкая и хрипя, Синдзи силился вырваться из-под него.

– Давай, да-вай! – кричали с одного бока.

– Дави свинью! – доносилось с другого.

«Не дождетесь!» – и Синдзи взревел. С новыми силами он попытался скинуть с себя хвост соперника. Птицезмей навис над ним – опять клюв раскрыл, в глотке пламя разжёг.

Жар обдал Синдзи. Он закрыл голову руками. Жгучая боль окутала тело.

Послышался хрип. Затем – гвалт толпы, не то разочарованный, не то испуганный. Птицезмей обмяк и шумно упал.

– Тетсуя, – пробежались шепотки, – это Тетсуя!

– Князь южного округа, – тише.

– Уже не князь! – не так тихо, злорадно.

Синдзи открыл глаза – сквозь толпу к нему приближался брат в окружении верных самураев их отца.

– Разошлись! – проголосил он.

Нехотя зрители засобирались. Многие уходили молча, храня трепет перед семьей Бута. Некоторые отпускали шутки, не боясь гнева господ – ведь Бута пали.

К Синдзи бросились Изао и Хитоши, бывшие его учителями и защитниками в то время, когда он носил шелковый расшитый халат.

Сраженный ицумадэн уже закипал: кожа вздувалась, из неё рвалось пламя. Торчавшая из его шеи стрела тлела. Синдзи оттащили в последнюю секунду – пламя охватило убитого ёкая, и того не стало.

– Конитива, – поздоровался Тетсуя.

– Добрый, – прохрипел в ответ Синдзи.

Ожоги давали о себе знать – все тело сковало от боли. Старик Нобуо, врач их семьи, поднес к его губам склянку с опиумом.

– Ох-ох-хо, Синдзи-сан, – покачал он головой, – нужно много перевязок, совсем обгорел!

– Так займись им.

Тетсуя как всегда держался холодно. Он оглядел Синдзи – смесь сочувствия и пренебрежения читалась в его глазах.

– Как же низко ты пал, Син-ни, – с показным сожалением произнес он, – это, должно быть, моя вина. Как старшего.

Синдзи плюнул брату под ноги, не в силах сказать или сделать что-либо ещё. Тетсуя притворился, что не заметил этого.

– Мы тебе поможем, они-сан, – сказав это, он развернулся к брату спиной. – Нам и самим нужна помощь.

«Приполз, когда прижало, да?» В слух Синдзи этого не сказал. Заревел диким зверем – Нобуо промывал ожоги.

– Тебе плохо, понимаю, – продолжал Тетсуя, – но есть те, кому хуже. Амайя-тян в большой беде.

Сердце Синдзи сжалось. «Амайя». Сестру он любил. Если ради кого он и вернулся бы – то только ради неё. «Тетсуя, кисама, знаешь, куда ударить».

Синдзи снова взревел. Нобуо стягивал повязками его ожоги.

Опиум – если это был он – подействовал с опозданием. Когда врач закончил с перевязкой, Синдзи стало клонить в сон. Но на покой нельзя было рассчитывать – Тетсуя хотел вернуть себе их дом.

Сонного Синдзи усадили в седло, и они тут же двинулись в путь.

– Во-Вей собирается жениться на Амайе-тян, – рассказывал Тетсуя, – держит её в плену. Он изгнал нас из наших же земель и приказал не появляться.

– Теперь мы ронины, – подал голос Хитоши.

Этот инугами учил Синдзи драться. Славные были деньки – отец тогда часто наблюдал за его уроками. Никогда не хвалил, но если Синдзи был молодцом – он говорил: «Завтра постарайся также».

– Ты ведь знаешь, что Во-Вей убил нашего отца? – вдруг спросил Тетсуя. – Поэтому ты и ушёл, да, они-сан?

Синдзи ничего не ответил.

Конечно, знал. Он видел смерть отца своими глазами, и каждую ночь этот кошмар повторялся. Чем дольше он жил без семьи, тем тупее становилась боль. Приглушеннее. Но в этот час стыд воспылал в нём с новой силой.

– Я знаю, почему ты ушёл, – мягкий голос коснулся уха Синдзи.

Изао, его учитель магии, поравнял коня с ним. Желтоглазый нэкомата смотрел на него осуждающе.

– Сенсей... меня обманули, – прошептал Синдзи.

Учитель кивнул.

– Может быть, – за теплотой скрыв разочарование, ответил он, – или ты сам обманулся.

Холодный пот прошиб загривок – знал ли Изао о том, что произошло на самом деле? Синдзи запретил себе об этом думать. Он не мог знать, нэкомата просто игрался с ним.

– Они-сан, можешь ничего не отвечать.

Тетсуя не смотрел в его сторону, и никакого внимания не обратил на их с Изао разговор.

– Во-Вей обладает той же силой, что и ты, – продолжал он, как ни в чем не бывало, – поэтому нам нужна твоя помощь.

Синдзи прихрюкнул. С испугу, но прозвучало вызывающе.

– Прекрати. Тебе ведь тоже дорога Амайя-тян?

– Так же, как и тебе, брат. Но ты всю работу хочешь переложить на меня, да?

Теперь настал момент Тетсуе неловко промолчать. Синдзи про себя обратился к семи богам счастья, чтобы у брата нашлась идея получше. Потому что на одну его силу нельзя было полагаться – Во-Вей обманом забрал её.

– Вовсе нет, – наконец ответил Тетсуя. – Но нашим воинам нужно оружие.

– И?

– Мы идём к тенгу, за клинками, сотканными из света.

Синдзи выдохнул напряжение. Надежда была: даже если вороны-отшельники не дадут мечи, у них всё равно можно спросить, как вернуть силу.

***

Ветви деревьев шумели, листва перешептывалась. Темный лес обступал Синдзи со всех сторон. Где-то вдали послышался не то вой, не то ржание лошади.

Холод пронизывал все тело, по загривку бегали мурашки. Синдзи старался ступать бесшумно.

Голова коня с гнилыми зубами опустилась у него перед носом. От неожиданности, Синдзи взвизгнул. Голова без тела выросшей из шеи рукой цеплялась за ветки и гоготала.

С испугу, Синдзи понесся вперед, не разбирая дороги.

Ветви хлестали его по морде и рукам. А потом деревья расступились – земля под сандалиями противно чавкала, ноги стали вязнуть. Синдзи остановился, провалившись по колено.

«Болото».

Он хотел вернуться, но чем больше старался – тем глубже проваливался. Оказавшись по пояс в жиже, он оставил попытки.

«Спокойно, бояться нечего», – Синдзи успокаивал сам себя. Сердце бешено забилось. «Где Тетсуя? Где остальные?» Он старался вспомнить, когда они разминулись, и не мог.

Болото его затягивало.

– Скажи, скажи, – скандировали конские головы, облепившие деревья вокруг. – Скажи, скажи.

– Уйдите! Уйдите, проклятые сагари!

– Скажи! Скажи!

Синдзи закрыл уши руками. Но даже так было слышно их гомон.

– Это моя вина, – сдался он, – это всё из-за меня.

Лес и болото исчезли. Синдзи всё это время был на горе тенгу.

«Испытание», – вспомнил он. Изао-сенсей предупредил, что так будет.

Перед ним стояли трое монахов-воронов.

– И что же ты сделал? – спросил один из них.

– Я поделился силой с Во-Веем, чтобы он выиграл поединок с Тетсуей.

«А он забрал её всю. Его ведьма вытянула всё до капли».

– Зачем? – проскрипел голос другого тенгу.

– Если бы Тетсуя проиграл... если бы...

Синдзи трясло.

– Продолжай, – распорядился третий монах.

– Если бы мой брат проиграл, то отец сделал бы меня своим наследником!

Тенгу защёлками клювами – переговаривались между собой.

– Зависть обуяла тебя, – заключил старший из них, – и сгубила твой дом.

Синдзи опустил голову.

– Во-Вей украл мою силу. Но ведь не поздно всё вернуть?

Монахи не ответили.

– Уходи, – резко отрезал старший.

– Я не прошел испытание?

– Оно пока не состоялось, – монах раскрыл крылья, собираясь улететь. – Всё ещё впереди.

Он вспорхнул в небо, а двое других готовились последовать за ним. Синдзи сжал кулаки.

– А как же моя сила? – прокричал он. – Как мне её вернуть?

Второй тенгу бросил на него укоризненный взгляд. Улетел молча. Третий лишь сказал напоследок:

– А никто её и не крал!

Синдзи спустился с горы в отвратительном настроении – раздумывал над словами монахов. У подножия его уже ждали: Тетсуя вернулся раньше и рассказывал об испытании. Перед ним поставили накрытый стол и запретили есть. Конечно же, Тетсуя ни к чему не притронулся, и потому тенгу дали ему целый обоз мечей.

– Тетсуя-сама, я в вас и не сомневался, – воздал хвалу Хитоши.

Тетсуя был собой горд. Когда он наконец заметил брата, то, напустив дружелюбный вид, спросил:

– Син-ни, не справился? А у тебя было то же испытание?

– Нет, – буркнул Синдзи. – С моим испытанием и ты бы не справился.

Ухмыляясь, он попросил рассказать. Смеясь, их воины поддержали:

– Рассказывайте, Синдзи-доно, рассказывайте!

«Доно», – это его оскорбило. К Тетсуе – на «сама», как к хозяину! А он – «доно», один из.

Синдзи отмахнулся от них. Не хотел ничего рассказывать – они бы всё равно не поверили в сагари, только посмеялись. Они и посмеялись, решив, что Синдзи стыдиться признаться в провале.

– Не отчаивайся, они-сан, – Тетсуя похлопал его по плечу. – Я и сам был близок к проигрышу. Это испытание разбудило во мне свинский аппетит!

Все посмеялись над его шуткой, а после решили устроить привал. Для этого обоз с едой наполовину опустошили – Тетсуя решил отметить. Пока еда готовилась, он собрал сильнейших воинов, чтобы придумать план. Остальные ронины беседовали, устроившись у костра.

Синдзи держался в стороне.

– Вашего брата они обожают, Синдзи-сан.

Нобуо подошёл к нему со спины.

– Да, – нехотя согласился Синдзи.

– Он прекрасный лидер на войне, – продолжал старик, – но вот в мирное время, боюсь, его любовь к излишествам принесет беду.

– Да, брат всегда обожал пирушки, – кивнул Синдзи.

– Мы можем спасти княжество от разорения.

– И как же?

Нобуо протянул ему небольшой флакончик с порошком.

– Вот как, Синдзи-сан.

– Яд?

Врач кивнул.

Синдзи взял флакончик в руку, повертел меж пальцев – порошок пересыпался со стенки на стенку. Опрокинуть в тарелку – вот и решение проблемы. И он станет единственным наследником. Сестра – она-то замуж выйдет, а Синдзи станет править всем югом. И севером – если они убьют Во-Вея. Всё царство будет у его ног.

– Синдзи-сан, идёмте ужинать! – сидящий у костра Нобуо помахал ему рукой.

Синдзи обернулся на стоящего рядом: один его глаз горел расплавленным золотом, другой – был холоден, как небесная лазурь.

– Ты! – рявкнул Синдзи. – Оборотень!

Ухмыльнувшись, не-Нобуо перекинулся в белую лису с двумя хвостами и унесся в лес. Синдзи узнал, кто это был. Точнее, была – ведьма, что помогала Во-Вею.

На ватных ногах он пошёл к костру – лиса точно предупредит Во-Вея о том, что они идут. Но как сказать об этом Тетсуе? Как сказать об этом всем? Начнутся вопросы. Синдзи не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал, о чём они говорили с кицунэ.

И этот яд – он обжигал ладонь. Выбросить? Нет, нет! Заметят, спросят – придется выкручиваться. Синдзи припрятал его в карман.

В тот вечер он никому ничего не сказал, а следующим утром они вновь двинулись в путь. Синдзи ехал рядом с Тетсуей, и всё пытался подобрать слова. А они никак не подбирались.

– Смотри, они-сан, – брат отвлек его от мыслей, – бродячие артисты!

Немного впереди тащилась груженая музыкальными инструментами повозка. На ней стояла бочка с нингё – русалкой, чье пение схоже со звуком флейты, а рядом с ней сидел бива-бокубоку с лютней вместо головы. Перед ними ехало еще несколько повозок с сундуками, а вокруг шастали ёкаи всех видов и обличий. Рокуро-куби вертела головой на длинной шее. Рядом скакал фонарь-тётимбакэ на одной ноге. Басан с яркими перьями выхаживал, все повторяя «баса-баса».

Синдзи вяло улыбнулся.

– Сразу вспоминается детство, – сказал он, – представление с огнем, театр теней.

– Да-а, – задумчиво протянул Тетсуя. – Помню, они к нам часто заезжали, чтобы почтить отца.

Тут Синдзи словно проснулся – точно!

– А что, если нам прикинуться артистами? – сказал он. – Чтобы тайно проникнуть за ворота, к Во-Вею?

Тетсуя нахмурился, собрал глаза в кучу. А потом просиял:

– Да, хорошая мысль!

И унесся к началу шествия.

«Ёкатта», – выдохнул Синдзи. Об их неожиданной выходке кицунэ и не догадывается.

***

Всё так и случилось. Спрятавшись среди реквизита артистов, ронины попали за ворота.

Место для представления Во-Вей выделил в саду. Как раз цвела сакура, и двор, как снегом зимой, покрылся ковром из нежных лепестков. Звучала традиционная песня под сямисэн, слушатели мирно наслаждались. Бывшая обслуга семьи Бута теперь пресмыкалась перед новым господином.

«Не долго осталось праздновать», – подумал Синдзи, выглядывая из-под приподнятой крышки сундука. Во-Вей сидел в первом ряду с беспристрастным выражением лица. Рядом – Амайя, смурная, как облачное небо перед грозой.

Песнь завершилась, затрубил рожок. «Сигнал!» Разом ронины повыскакивали из сундуков и кинулись на слуг врага с мечами.

Артисты попрятались, кто где мог. Во двор со всех сторон набежали черные псы, завязалась бойня. Пока его воины сражались, Во-Вей скрылся в доме, утащив с собой Амайю. Она кричала и силилась вырваться из его лап, но перед самым носом братьев закрылись двери.

С катаной Синдзи рубил и резал врагов, пока совсем не выдохся. В ушах звенело, а черные псы Во-Вея не кончались. Разрубленные клинком света, они исчезали подобно теням в солнечный день. И все псы были на одну морду.

Тут он заметил её – лису-ведьму. Кицунэ стояла в стороне, прячась за кустами. Она сосредоточенно смотрела на воинов, согнув руки в локтях и расставив пальцы. На них блестели серебряные ниточки, идущие к сражающимся. Она управляла ими, как марионетками.

– Ведьма-а! – Синдзи, выставив вперед клинок, понесся на неё.

Ещё мгновение, и острие возится ей в живот. Кицунэ увернулась, только ниточки на землю полетели.

– А-ах, ты! – фыркнула она.

Синдзи яростно бросился на неё, и снова кицунэ ушла от меча. 

– У тебя вкусная душа, – облизнулась она, – я её ещё тогда распробовала…

Синдзи вспомнил ритуал – как ведьма согнала его силу в камень, как передала его Во-Вею.

– Заткнись!

– … хочу получить её!

Замах – уворот, замах – уворот. Их поединок смахивал на танец. Пляска ненависти, в которой хитрая лиса всё время уходила от возмездия.

В очередной раз увернувшись, она картинно зевнула и произнесла:

– Ещё увидимся.

После – испарилась. Только где-то высоко раздался звонкий смех.

Вместе с кицунэ исчезли и черные псы Во-Вея. Оставшиеся в меньшинстве слуги сложили оружие.

Оставалось одно – убить злодея и спасти Амайю. Верные воины таранили двери, но их укрепляла магия – Во-Вей на все входы наложил печати.

– Окно в чайной! – смекнул Синдзи. – Так можно попасть внутрь!

Тетсуя переглянулся с Хитоши, тот пожал плечами. Тогда он сказал:

– Иди, они-сан. Мы помолимся Бисямону, чтобы он послал тебе удачу.

Синдзи пробила мелкая дрожь – ему предстояло выступить в одиночку против Во-Вея. «Тетсуя, кисама, хочешь от меня избавиться?»

– Используй свою силу, – Изао-сенсей похлопал его по спине.

Он хотел сказать учителю, что у него не осталось силы. Да что там – проклятый нэкомата знал это! Но не стал.

Гордость не давала Синдзи признаться в своей беспомощности. И не позволяла отступить.

Он полез на крышу, нашел оконце над ирори. Синдзи хотел спуститься по трубе над очагом, но крюк не выдержал. Он упал вместе с ней и чайником с таким грохотом, что, наверное, слышно было на улице.

– Посмотрите, что там! – рявкнул на слуг Во-Вей.

Синдзи встал сбоку от входа и приготовился отбиваться.

Дверь-ширма скользнула, и он с размаху рубанул вошедшего – это была тень. С истошным криком она растворилась в воздухе. Синдзи сделал шаг на татами – вторая тень уже тянула к нему черные руки-ветки. И она также пропала от удара клинка, сотканного из света.

Оставался сам Во-Вей.

Синдзи шёл по коридорам дома, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Он планировал подкрасться к врагу. Раздался визг – и Синдзи потерял голову: «Амайя!»

Он побежал на звук, прошиб дверь и нашел за ней Во-Вея. Оками лапищами, как тисками, сдавливал и прижимал к себе Амайю. Оскалившаяся волчья пасть сомкнулась на её шее. Кимоно было распахнуто, милый розовый пятачок – разбит до крови. Она застыла, боясь пошевелиться.

– Кисама! – заорал Синдзи и бросился на ёкая-волка.

Во-Вей откинул деву в сторону и засвистел: поднял такой ветер, что Синдзи сбило с ног. На шее у злодея висел медальон – с тем самым камнем, с которым колдовала кицунэ.

«Мою силу против меня же!» Синдзи ощетинился, встал на четвереньки и пошёл навстречу вихрю. Во-Вей задул сильней, но Синдзи не сдавался. Он выдохнул весь воздух, томившийся в груди. Как щитом, он обволок на мгновение, но это помогло Синдзи встать в полный рост.

«Сила при мне!», – он уверенно сделал шаг на встречу врагу, – «Нэкомата не лгал?!» Поток воздуха от свиста Во-Вея становился слабее и слабее. Синдзи подобрался совсем близко.

Во-Вей задыхался, прекратил свистеть. Синдзи воспользовался моментом и сорвал с его шеи камень-талисман.

«Красивый», – подумал Синдзи, глядя на красные прожилки. Он чувствовал силу в камне и в себе, он наполнялся ею.

Тут острая боль прошила его бок. Во-Вей вонзил ему в печень танто – коно-яро прятал его в рукаве.

Без слов Синдзи взревел. По-звериному согнувшись, он из последних сил вздел врага на бивни и распахал ему живот.

Вместе с окровавленным врагом Синдзи повалился на пол. Прежде чем потерять себя, он услышал топот и голос брата.

***

Во-Вея заточили в колодки, а на следующий день нашли мертвым.

Тетсуя решил, что это знак. И, дабы отметить победу, закатил пирушку.

На празднике он поднимал отёко с сакэ одну за одной. Синдзи не разделял его радость – старик Нобуо запретил ему пить. Не больно-то и хотелось – во рту не уходил горький привкус желчи.

– Восславим новый восход семьи Бута! – поднял бокал Хитоши. – Восславим господина нашего, великого воина! Тетсуя-сама, за вас!

И все хором заголосили:

– Тетсуя-сама!

– Восславим госпожу за её стойкость и бесстрашие, – продолжал Хитоши. – За Амайю-сама!

– Амайя-сама!

Синдзи приосанился – ждал, что его будут чествовать следующим.

– Выпьем же за них! – закончил Хитоши.

И все опрокинули в себя по отёко сакэ.

Синдзи прикрыл глаза ладонью. Их жгло от разочарования. Он сделал для этой победы больше всех: придумал, как проникнуть в дом, прогнал ведьму, отнял у Во-Вея силу. Но его не поздравили!

Он встал.

– Что не так, они-сан? – обеспокоенно спросила Амайя.

– Рана разнылась, – соврал Синдзи, – пойду, прилягу.

Сестра кивнула и продолжила играть на сямисэне для гостей.

Синдзи плелся по темному коридору. Вновь брат украл его победу.

Он прислонился спиной к опоре. Тяжело вздохнул. Спрятал руки в карманы. Нащупал что-то...

Синдзи достал из кармана флакончик – тот самый, который дала ему кицунэ, притворившаяся Нобуо.

Синдзи показалось, что в стекле отразилась разноглазая лисья морда. Где-то далеко послышался звонкий смех.

***

Вот так его душа ко мне и попала. Видишь, какая красивая? Не розовая, а почти коралловая – такие жемчужины есть только у меня.

А вот другая – ох, черная как смоль! Душа Во-Вея. Могу и про него рассказать, если хочешь...

Всё в том же Царстве Ёкаев случилась эта история. Там она и продолжилась. Да, именно продолжилась – а началась она задолго до...


End file.
